Rose Jane Weasley
by Sal02
Summary: One-short, uno de los momentos mas felices de Ron y Hermione, espero q puedan adivinar cual :


**Este one-short ya lo publiqe en otro sitio, solo para q lo sepan**

**Bueno pues este es mi primer One-shot , bueno la vdd esq es la primera vez que escribo así q por favor sean buenos!!!!!**

**No hace falta decir en q momento de su vida es, lo podrán adivinar…**

ROSE JANE WEALEY

Los gritos resonaban por toda la habitación, seguramente también se oirían afuera .No pudo evitar recordar ese día en que creyó perderla, sus gritos sonaban con el mismo dolor pero esta vez todo era distinto él estaba a su lado dándole todo su apoyo, y toda su familia afuera en el pasillo esperando.

-Vamos amor un poco más que tú puedes.

Hermione levanto la cabeza y miro hacia su esposo. Se miraron un momento fijamente a los ojos. Hermione apretó mucho mas fuerte (si era posible) la mano de Ron y grito fuertemente.

Ron reprimió un grito de dolor por el fuerte apretón de manos que le dio Hermione.

-Muy bien Señora Weasley, va muy bien siga así que ya falta poco.

``Señora Weasley´´ que bien sonaba aquello, llevaba tres años oyéndolo pero aun así le encantaba, quien le diría ese día en el tren cuando tenía 11 años y la conoció ó incluso en el maldito baile de Navidad de 4º año que llegarían a estar así.

Recuerda su primer beso, no fue un día muy feliz la verdad la guerra fue muy fuerte perdieron a muchas personas queridas, su hermano Fred, LupÍn, Tonks… cuanto los echaba de menos, cada vez que veía a George sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y el pequeño Teddy era la viva imagen de Lupín y Tonks. Pero aun así recuerda con cariño el primer beso que se dieron.

-Vamos un empujón más que ya viene

Acompañado de un grito de dolor se oyó un llanto de un bebe, Hermione suspiro aliviada soltando la mano de Ron.

-Es un niña- anuncio el medi-mago poniendo la en los brazos de Hermione. Y retirando se un momento para dejar algo de intimidad a los recientes padres.

Ron aguanto la respiración y se acerco mas a Hermione que sosteniendo a la niña le caía una lágrima de felicidad. Y vio por primera vez a su hija. Era papa. Ron soltó el aire, Hermione levanto la cabeza y miro a Ron y le acercó más a la niña para que la pudiera ver mejor.

-Es….

-hermosa...-termino Ron con los ojos aguados

-Y es nuestra – dijo Hermione acariciándole la cabeza donde se le notaban un poco de pelo pelirrojo.

-O por Merlín!!!!- la niña había abierto sus ojos y pudieron ver una inmensa mirada azul como el cielo- Ron tiene tus ojos!!! Son preciosos.

Ron sonrió enternecido y a Hermione se le escapo una lágrima.

-Perdonen – Los dos miraron a la puerta donde acababa de entrar el medi-mago –Señora Weasley tendrá que descansar un poco... pero antes pueden entrar un par de vistas.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

-Diga que pasen los padrinos

El medi-mago asintió y se retiro a llamarlos.

-Luego que pasen nuestros padres – Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione y a la niña sonriendo, era una imagen preciosa para él, las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo.

- Toma Ron cárgala – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pasando a la niña a Ron

-Eh….

De un momento a otro Ron estaba cargando a su hija, tenía miedo a que se le callera o algo era tan pequeña y parecía tan frágil era hermosa. Subió el dedo para acariciar su carita donde tenía unas diminutas pecas. La niña le cogió el dedo y se lo apretó. Enternecido Ron sonrió y le cayó una lágrima.

-Mira Harry que tierno….

Ron levanto la cabeza miro hacia la puerta y vio a su hermana y a su cuñado. Su hermana con una enorme tripa de 8 meses y lágrimas en los ojos, su mejor amigo a su lado sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Ron Hermione es preciosa- dijo Harry mirando a la niña

-Si, sí que lo es- le dio la razón Ginny.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron.

-Chicos os presento a vuestra sobrina e ahijada…. –dijo Hermione sonriendo desde la cama.

- Rose Jane Weasley.- Termino Ron con una sonrisa mirando a Rosie.

**_FIN_**

**Espero de corazón q les allá gustado.**

**Lo siento no puede evitar poner a Teddy y a George….**

**Puse a Harry y Ginny como padrinos de Rosie, por q supongo q lo serán.**

**Y pelirroja, los ojos azules y con pecas xq me encantaría q fuera así.**

**BsSs**

**Sara.**


End file.
